


the blue and gold tells it all

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Cheryl Blossom (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Homophobic Language, Mentioned Reggie Mantle, paper vs tv, ultimate journalist couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: Lilly needs a scoop, Jughead doesn't want Reggie. For the 400/200/200 challenge.





	the blue and gold tells it all

“Something has got to be done about this!”   
“Definitely!”   
“I’ll put it on my show!”   
“Straight to the Blue and Gold!”

:Lilly typed furiously, already formulating a script. “Jughead, who should be my guest star?”   
“Uh - I was gonna interview Cheryl, I guess.”   
“Can I have Cheryl? I could really stir it up. We need to know who she thinks is behind it!”

“We can’t both have her,” Jughead said, jotting down notes and shaking his pen. Lilly raised her eyebrows at him.

“Yeah, but she’ll open up to me because she’s a girl. You can ask, like, Reggie or something.”

Jughead snorted, and shot her a  _ look.  _ “Yeah, right. Cause me and Reggie are best buddies. You know, when he’s not busy calling me a f-”

“You can’t use that word, Jughead.”   
“I’m reclaiming it!”   
“But you aren’t one! You can’t!”

“I get called it!”

 

Lilly stood, and slammed her hands onto the table. “Jughead! You’re so frustrating!”

Jughead dropped his pen, and rested his head on his hands, which were flat on the table. “I can hear you, you don’t need to shout.”

“Look, I want Cheryl. ‘Kay?”

“Fine.” He tilted his head up, and she kissed him.


End file.
